A Journey Too Soon
by niklausandhisfence
Summary: Klaroline/Klaus/Caroline - The idea of taking herself on a journey away from Mystic Falls was at the top of her list. Thanks to the encouragement of someone who had suddenly provided her with a keen sense of adventure, she takes the step in leaving everything she once had behind for a short while. However, she is unsuspecting of the creature that seeks revenge.


_**So this is my first ever fanfic, let me know what you think :)**_

_I need to get out._ These had been the most consistent words imprinted into her head, due to the recent events which had only caused more pain to those she cared about. Everything she would ever do involved keeping herself alive, keeping her friends alive, but she needed time for herself. This time she would listen to him, she would travel the world and she would enjoy doing so.

Her blue eyes scanned the screen in front of her, hoping for something of interest. As if by chance, the first plane available would be landing in Rome. Of all places it had to be the one that he had spoke fondly of, the place that he had insisted on taking her if she would ever take him up on that offer. _Typical. Even once Klaus is dead, he still remains of some significance._ Rolling her eyes, she continued the purchase of her gateway out of this town, ready to leave without question.

* * *

Caroline paced into the building, her luggage dragging behind her as it flew up several times due to the cobblestones, which led towards the entrance. Flocks of people surrounded each desk and she was already late. _Seriously?_ Her suitcase bounced across the ground as she rushed to the nearest counter, hoping to find at least someone that could tell her where she was supposed to be. Turning to kick the suitcase that wobbled along irritatingly, her doubts only increased. _Stop being stupid, just find som_- her thoughts were soon interrupted as an older male crashed straight into her. Her eyebrows rising in shock as she turned to stare at the person's face. His presence felt familiar, as if she had known him once before.

"Accidents happen" the man smirked, his dimples defining the emotion even more. This moment felt slightly surreal for her, everything had reminded her of someone she had intended on forgetting. Unfortunately, her attempts at removing him permanently from her thoughts had only caused them to become more real. The man before her was tall, dark skinned and wore glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose. His smile was welcoming and honest, as if he had practiced for centuries trying to perfect his physique.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm not the best with places like these. Actually, I'm not the best with anything that involves sweating and being late." The blonde smiled back warmly, positioning herself against the suitcase that she had stood up only a few minutes previous. Caroline's eyes searched for something that could possibly help her, but to no avail. The building was heaving and she was lost already, with a stranger that appeared to have all the time in the world

"Where are you going? Rome, Paris?" The man furrowed his brows, curious of where she was heading in such a fluster. _Is he joking? Has he been taking a few words out of Klaus' book?_

Eventually her thoughts came back to reality, causing her to respond nervously. "I was attempting to go to Rome, but it doesn't look too good for me." Running her hand over her head, she sighed lightly, her eyes showing concern for how confused she had become.

"Lucky for you, I'm also going to Rome, just follow me". His words were soothing and obviously, she was more than willing to oblige. Perhaps this was an opportunity for her to meet someone worthwhile, someone that could take her mind away from the recent activities.

* * *

Here she was, resting her head onto her palm as she smiled warmly at the town she would be leaving behind. In some way, she felt regret, her friends would understand that somehow, this was for the best. Despite how reluctant she had felt to begin with. Memories that had only turned into disappointment and moments she would much rather forget. However, not all of those thoughts were negative. This was her home, everything had happened for a reason. Elena was a vampire, Bonnie had disappeared from the face of the planet and the Mikaelson's were still alive, as was Tyler. Nothing made sense for her, but then again, when did it? Klaus was dead, yet they remained alive. Her thoughts were short lived as the irritating buzzing of her phone continued, being in the rush that she was, she had forgotten to switch it off. Pressing the button of her cell, the light from her phone revealed a message... _Tyler_.

'_Hey Care. Look, I'm sorry about everything, he's a picture drawing dick but he's gone. Promise me you'll take care of yourself and I'm still here for you'_.

Caroline scoffed, her relationship had recently taken a turn for the worst. It was strange for her. One moment he was Tyler and then next he was this man willing to show her what the world could give. He had changed, his personality had become so different but yet so honest and then it suddenly stopped. Her boyfriend that she'd only become intrigued by had suddenly returned to his previous actions and words, she missed the old him. The short lived him. Whatever had happened in the cave and so on, she missed. He was exactly how he was before everything had happened and she didn't want that anymore, she didn't want him.


End file.
